Nighttime Wishing
by illbeonthemoon
Summary: Kagome explains shooting stars to Inuyasha one night. fluffyness, InuyashaxKagome oneshot. please R&R!


**A/N: **Yay! My first oneshot!! Hope you guys like it. J

**DISCLAIMER: **I seriously don't see the point in these things…okay, okay fine…I don't own Inuyasha.

------

Nighttime Wishing

Who-ever-knew

------

Kagome lay on a grassy hill, gazing up at the beautiful pink night sky. The golden stars were shining so brightly that evening, and the young priestess always loved to look at the stars while in the Feudal Era. There were far too many city lights back in the present for the stars to really glow in the night sky.

Miroku and Sango were back in the village getting their wounds from the last battle tended to by Kaede. The young fox demon was off in the village somewhere, playing with the other children. Naturally, Inuyasha was resting lazily in a tree, not too far-off from where Kagome was stargazing.

'Kagome…you're so beautiful…how could you ever love me?' He mentally asked himself. Inuyasha sat up from his slumped position in one of his favorite trees, leaned forward, and studied the girl who he loved more intently.

The half demon fell to the hard, cold ground with a piercing 'thud'.

Kagome's attention was jerked from the sky when she heard a loud bump come from behind her. Spinning around quickly, she saw that Inuyasha had fallen from his spot in the tree. The young priestess got up from her spot on the hill and wasted no time getting to Inuyasha's side.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Kagome questioned, clearly worried.

The hanyou jumped up from his position on the ground.

"Of course I'm okay, wench!" He pointed a clawed finger at her. Rubbing his head tenderly, he thought, 'Ouch…Maybe I should pay more attention to what I'm doing next time…'

The young girl was still a little but worried for her friend, but she knew was okay. What she could figure out though was why he fell. 'Inuyasha wouldn't be that careless. He must've been deep in thought or something for him to actually be distracted.' She decided to just shrug off the thought; it probably wasn't important anyways.

Kagome tilted her head to one side and stared at the half demon before her.

"Would you like to come watch the stars with me?" she asked her friend. The priestess surprised herself; she didn't know where that had come from. It just…slipped from her mouth.

Inuyasha looked at her as if she were crazy. "Um…sure, I guess." He never refused a chance to spend time with her.

Kagome strolled slowly and casually towards the hill she was laying on just a few minutes ago. Lying down once again, she situated her arms behind her head and gaze up at the stunning stars. The hanyou silently followed behind her and took a seat beside her. His golden eyes lingered on her beautiful, young face for just a moment, then looked up at the night sky.

Suddenly, A huge glowing star shot across the dark nighttime sky. The young miko gasped.

"Look Inuyasha! A shooting star!" Kagome stared in amazement as if it was the most magnificent thing she had ever laid eyes on.

"A what?" He was curious; Inuyasha had never seen a star actually _move_ before.

"A shooting star, silly! When you see one, you're supposed to make a wish and It'll come true if you believe hard enough." She said excitedly, smiling like crazy.

The silver haired half demon was still genuinely confused. Sometimes Kagome just didn't make sense.

"Hurry up, close your eyes and make a wish!"

They closed their eyes simultaneously.

After a couple of seconds, chocolate and golden eyes opened. The shooting star was almost out of view.

"What did you wish for, Kagome?" the hanyou questioned out of pure curiosity.

"Well…" the younger girl blushed. "I-I can't tell you."

"And why not?"

"Because it's too stupid and you'll just laugh at me…and besides, don't you know that if you tell someone your wish, it won't come true?"

"Oh well. Now tell me." He had a hint of amusement on his face, and it didn't look like he was going to give up anytime soon.

Kagome gulped. She knew it was a hopeless battle. After a couple of minutes debating with herself whether or not to tell her wish, she sighed heavily and decided to tell him. What did she have to lose anyways? Her dignity? Her pride? Her best friend?

She sighed again. "My wish was…umm…to be l-loved by …um….someone." She immediately cast her eyes downward. Inuyasha appeared calm, but his heart was racing dangerously.

"By who, Kagome?" He needed to know. It was like he was going to explode if he didn't know.

"Y-you."

Inuyasha stared at the beautiful girl before him. Kagome wanted _him_ to _love _her? 'But…she could do much better than me. After all, I'm just a _half demon_.' He thought with disgust.

When the hanyou she loved did not respond, she fought to hold her tears back. The thought of Inuyasha not loving her back was too much for her to bear.

"O-oh. I'm s-sorry…" The young priestess started to get up, but felt Inuyasha grab her tiny wrist and pull her back down to her position on the ground, which was right next to him.

Sad golden eyes stared straight into deep brown ones.

"I don't deserve you, Kagome." He stated in a shaky voice, barely loud enough for the miko to hear him.

Kagome looked up at him and laughed. Inuyasha, who now had a pinkish tint in his cheeks, shot her a why-the-hell-are-you-laughing-at-me-look.

"What? Is _that_ what you think?" The young priestess laughed again. The half demon was completely puzzled. 'First she practically says she loves me, then I say something serious, and she _laughs_ at me! What the hell is going on here?!'

"Inuyasha, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You always protect me and you've save my life countless times. Sure, sometimes you're stubborn, rude, and stupid but…I love you with all my heart and I wouldn't want you any other way."

She flashed the shocked hanyou a nervous, but cheerful smile.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was stunned to say the least. He had never imagined that anyone would _ever_ actually love him and never want him to change. Much less Kagome.

The half demon tackled a surprised Kagome to the ground. Their faces were merely inches apart.

"I love you too." And with that, he crashed his lips against her soft, pink ones with a rough, yet affectionate kiss. Kagome had never been more happy in her whole entire life. Even Inuyasha had never experienced bliss like this before. When he kissed Kikyo, it was a dry kiss, a promise to protect her. It was nothing like the heaven he was experiencing now.

They broke apart after what seemed like years. Without another word, the two got up from the ground and walked back towards the village- hand in hand.

When Inuyasha and Kagome were almost back to Kaeda's village, something popped into the young priestess's head.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I never asked what your wish was." She questioned, curious. She had a right to know. After all she told him her wish, right?

The half demon looked at Kagome, feeling stupid. His wish was idiotic compared to hers.

"Well, I just wanted some ramen…" His cheeks were a light shade of crimson.

Kagome stared at him as if he was crazy, then burst out in laughter.

"Come on, lets get back to the village so I can cook you some ramen, okay?"

"I'll race you!" Inuyasha yelled, and sped off towards the village. Kagome smiled and took off after him.

------

**A/N: **YAYYYYY!!! I'M FINALLY DONE!!! I'm so happy!!! wasn't it so…fluffy? Review and I'll love you. I think I did pretty good, considering that this was my first fanfic ever. And wow…4 pages? I'm exhausted. J REVIEWWWW!!! Okay, I'm gonna leave you alone now.


End file.
